Her Brown Eyes and His Tie
by Litteya
Summary: Takes place directly after the season finale. Fluff, maybe a little smut. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Liv and Barba were leaving her office after Chief Doddsleft. Liv cut her office light off and shut her door as she followed after Barba. "So, how about that drink?" he asked looking over his shoulder briefly. "The offer still open?" Liv asked curtly. "Sure, as long as your paying." Barba said with a smirk. "Ah such a gentleman." Liv replied. Barba held the door open for her as she walked out of the precinct. "I try." Barba said as he hailed a cab. Liv got in first and smiled when Barba sat next to her.

At the Bar...

"So what would you like?" The bartender asked. "Scotch and Cabernet." Barba said before Liv could even open her mouth. She cocked her head to the side and smirked. Her signature move that made Barba's heart flutter. "So. You remembered?" Liv asked a tad bit surprised. Barba smirked, no he smiled and he never smiled. "Of course. I'v never forgotten a thing in my entire life." He said as he turned towards her. "You remember every test, person, word, case, call, and text? I find that hard to believe." She said as she grabbed her wine glass. He nodded in agreement. "Okay maybe not every word, but in my defense I talk a lot. It's what I get paid to do." He said after taking a swig of scotch. Liv let out a low chuckle. Her smile faded as she remembered this past year, and this past case. "What's the matter?" Barba asked noticing her change in demeanor. "I was just thinking." She said. "Don't. Don't do that." Barba said sitting down his glass. "Don't do what?" She asked. "Don't blame yourself. We got justice Lela and Samra." Barba said staring intensely at her. She nodded. "I know, but will it ever be enough? Will there ever peace or is this world just about hate?" She said her eyes begging for an answer. Barba picked up his glass and took a long sip and breathed out. "Honestly, I don't know the answer. I don't think anyone really knows the answer, but we keep fighting." Barba said grabbing her hand and holding the tight, but gently in his hands. "It's just when I go home and I look at Noah I get scared. I don't want him to grow up in fear, but I can't shield him forever. How is he gonna be prepared for this destruction we call life?" She asked tears that were pooled in her eyes threatened to fall. Barba's thumb stroked the side of her hand. "Because he has you. Your a great mother, he should be so proud to have you. Look at all you've accomplished, and look at all you've been through. This world has been rigged against you since the day you were born, but you fought your way to the top. Tu un luchador. Su audaz y valiente y sorprende el infierno fuera de mí." Barba said not noticing he switched language. "Rafael, your speaking Spanish." She said laughing through the tears. It took all of Rafael not to groan at the way his name rolled of her tongue. He just smiled and turned back to his drink. He finished of the last sip of scotch. "You know when I first met you I thought you were just so pompous ass who used SVU to get a political up." Liv said after wiping her tears away. "I was, but you know this job has a way of changing you." He said. "Sadly, it does." Liv said. "For the better though. This job opened my eyes in a way I never even imagined and to be honest it drove me a little crazy." Rafael said. Liv chuckled almost spilling her glass of wine. "Is that the only thing that drives you crazy?" Liv said squeezing his hand a little. Rafael smirked a little confused. Then it dawned on him and he blushed so hard Liv thought his face would pop. "My mother talks a lot." Rafael said his face still a light red. Liv finished her glass of wine and sucked her teeth. "I see where you get it from." Liv retorted. Rafael stood and put his jacket on. He lent over to Liv's ear and whispered "You do drive me a little crazy." He bit his lip and threw some money on the bar, his eyes never leaving Liv's.

A/N: Part 2? Part 3? A whole series? Please like and go checkout my twitter@Teyacouture


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael stirred from his slumber. He took in a deep breathe like he always did when he woke up. This time there was a weird fragrance, was it honey? Honey and Milk shampoo. He recognized it from, Benson. Just then he felt some one move on his chest. Rafael eye flew opened his eyes in alert. He was blinded by strands of dark hair. He cautiously removes locks of hair off of her face. His heart pounded in his chest as he uncovered the identity of the woman laying on his chest. His chest threatened to burst open, Oh god! He had done it, he had broke a rule. He slept with a co-worker. He had slept with Olivia Benson and he was in full panic mode now. He slowly slipped from under the sleeping woman. She stirred a bit but rolled over onto a pillow. His head was spinning with so many different things and he started pacing. His anxiety was taking over and his brain was so fogged he couldn't even think about the coping skills his high school counselor taught him. He was freaked out he ended up tripping over a shoe, Liv's shoe to be exact. He fell to the ground with a loud THUD! He groaned. This woke up the sleeping Lieutenant. She instinctively reached for her gun in the nightstand but grabbed a tube of lube instead. She immediately dropped it to the floor. This was the most awkward night she's ever had. She slipped from under the cover and got of bed. She cautiously walked around the bed and was met with a wide-eyed Rafael laying on the floor. She couldn't help but laugh. "What happened?" She asked bending over him. She didn't notice that she was only in black lace underwear. Rafael got a first row glance at her cleavage. "Just help me up." He managed to sputter. She threw her hand out and helped him up. Rafael's eyes were trained on one spot and it wasn't her face. How did he not remember sleeping with her? God she was gorgeous. "Earth to Barba. Eyes up here." Liv said snapping Rafael out of his trance. "Sorry, what were we talking about?" Rafael asked closing his eyes. "I said why were you on the floor." Liv said. "Oh right. Because tripped over this." He said picking up Liv's heeled ankle boot. Liv laughed again. Rafael just blushed. they stood awkwardly for a couple of seconds. "Did we sleep together?" Rafael asked out of the blue. "You don't remember?" Liv asked raising an eyebrow. "All I remember is us making out and my bed and then waking up with you on my chest. It wouldn't be the first time I didn't remember sleeping with a beautiful woman." Rafael said. He immediately faced palmed himself. "Did I just say that out loud?" Rafael asked ashamed. Liv laughed again. This was the most she had laughed in a long time. "Yes you did and no we did not sleep together, because I fell asleep." Liv said giving and apologetic smile. "Don't apologize. I'm glad we didn't sleep together. Don't get me wrong I would love to but I want us to last." Rafael said. Liv looked over at the alarm clock that read 5:38. "I should really get dressed and get going." Liv said. "Oh yea. You can shower if you want." Rafael offered. She nodded and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and Rafael heard the water running. Rafael noticed that he was only in his briefs and he felt nervous again. Then he heard the door reopen. Liv peeped out her body behind the door. "You know you can join me if you want?" She said throwing her panties and bra out the door and onto Rafael's bedroom floor. She then closed the door back. Rafael smiled and without missing a beat he was in the bathroom. Fully naked he got into the shower with her.

A/N: This one was little more humor and less romance. Do you want the shower scene? Like and check me out on twitter teyacouture.


	3. Authors Note

This is not an update. I just finished the shower scene and I wanted to know if I should upload now or tomorrow. Its short and is not really smutt, more like foreplay. If I upload it tomorrow ill upload it with the next actually chapter.

 **As always like, review, and check me out at my twitter @TeyaCouture**


	4. Authors Note 2

Ok sorry I didnt upload today I just didnt really have any inspiration (a.k.a I ran out of coffee so I've been half sleep all day) but hopefully tomorrow ill be able to, you know write and upload. Hopefully, I dont wanna lie.

I also wanted to inform you all that I will start posting updates and announcements on all my stories on twitter @Teyacouture, so be sure to check that out.

Feel free to PM me at anytime for any reason. As always like.


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Before your read please note that this contain strong sexual content and language. (Although it is not really smutt, more like foreplay.)

Rafael stood behind Liv in the shower. It was steamy and not from the water. Rafael hands traced Liv' s back. Taking in every little detail. Liv moaned at his touch. "If you keep doing that I might just be late." Luv said. Rafael chuckled. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" He asked leaning into her neck.

He placed soft gentle kisses on her neck all the way to her shoulders and collarbone. He repeated this motion on the right side of her neck. Liv breathe grew shallow and deep. "Your such a tease." She said as he bit down gently on her collarbone. She let out an excited moan. She smirked as she felt Rafael erection pressed against her back side. "Someone a little excited." Liv taunted.

She turned around to face him and immediately there mouths attacked each other, and her hungry eyes found his. They stayed attached like this until the water grew cold. Liv stepped out and got dressed, leaving Rafael with very vulgar thoughts and a painfully hard erection.


	6. Chapter 4

Olivia walked into the precinct at 9:45 almost an hour and a half late, but those are the perks of being the boss. Something caught her eye as she walked to her office door. About a dozen red roses in a vase sat on Amanda's desk. A smile appeared across her face. "Secret admirer Rollins?" Olivia asked. Amanda picked up the roses and walked over to her boss. "I was actually gonna ask you the same thing, lieutenant. Delivery man dropped them off for you about twenty-five minutes ago." Amanda said handing the flowers to her boss. Olivia looked baffled as she carried the flowers into her office. A card fell from the large bouquet. "Had and amazing night, and a weird morning~Love, you know who." A smile appeared on Olivia's face that did not go unnoticed by her detectives. Feeling all her she closed her office door and drew the blinds.

"Okay, what was all that about?" Rollins was the first to speak. Fin gave a monotone look and shrugged. "Maybe after yesterday case she reunited with Tucker." Carisi said looking back at Amanda. The whole squad-room filled with groans of protests, but were quickly silenced by the sound of Olivia's office door opening. "Rollins and Carisi, rape in progress at 86th street." Olivia said in full cop mode now. "On it." Amanda and Carisi said simultaneously. They both jumped up and grabbed there jackets.

 _ **Later that day**_

"Liv!" Amanda called out for the third time during the debriefing. Liv's eyes tore away from her phone screen. A smile was still displayed on her face. "Yes?" She asked a little panicked. "I asked if you wanted us to bring O'Brien in for a line-up." Amanda said. Confusion was all over Olivia's face. She was so busy texting Barba that she hadn't been paying attention. "O'Brien. The suspect from this mornings rape. The call that you took. What this whole meeting has been about." Amanda said a little impatiently. Olivia bit her lip not knowing what to say. After a few moments of silence Amanda spoke up again. "Lieu, are you okay." Olivia pursed her lips, not knowing how to answer that. "Uh, yea. I'm fine I just need a minute in my office." Olivia said retreating to her office. Amanda sighed. Carisi didn't know what to think and Fin had a worried look on his face. "It's been a rough week. We all know how Liv gets with victims let's just give her some space. Go pickup O'Brien. If Kelly ID's him, that should be enough for a warrant." Fin said walking up to Olivia's office.

Olivia heard a light knock on her door. "Come in." Olivia said. She had one hand rubbing the back of her neck and the other twirling a pen on her desk. "You alright Liv?" Fin asked walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Yea, i'm fine. It's just this week, work, and Noah. Don't get me wrong I love him and I love this job, but it can be a little much. " She confessed. "I get that. How about you take the rest of the day off. Noah's at daycare for a few more hours. Have some time to unwind." Fin said. Olivia was taken back. "I can't. We just caught a case." She said. "You seemed a little distracted back there and it nothing we cant handle anyway." Fin said almost begging her to leave. "I owe you one Fin." She said caving in.

 **A/N: I tried to space things out a bit more. Sorry this is so late.**


End file.
